Power Rangers: Roman Pride
by The-Musical-Lone-Wulf
Summary: When the city of Gryphon Ridge, California is atacked five humoris teens in desprate need of an aditude ajustment are called upon to save the world. Will they do waht they should or will they sit on the couch and watch porn all day? lets find out.
1. Firestorm

_**Hi I'm Cam and this is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think **_

_**Chapter 1 Firestorm**_

Duncan, Eddie, Sarah, Pete and Wendy were hanging out at 'The Angel Spell Caf`e' chatting up a storm when giant balls of fire started falling from the sky then Duncan pointed out the window saying _"Goodness gracious great balls of fire"_ earning a smack across the face from Wendy followed by everybody in the restaurant except the five of them starting to panic and the five friend disappearing in a multi-colored light.

**When they re-appeared the five friends landed one on top of the other with Sarah on the bottom followed by her saying "why does it feel like I'm being fucking gang raped " causing them all to burst out laughing. Once then stopped laughing, which to an hour and a half, they heard a very loud voice that sounded to Eddie like the voice of God** "HELLO THERE, YOU FIVE HAVE ANSWERED MY CALL, SO PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NAMES" the voice said** "How 'bout tell us your name first?" Pete asked **"ALRIGHT, MY NAME ISSOCRATES" the voice replied **"Aren't supposed to be fucking dead"** **Wendy asked **"THAT'S WHAT THE PEOPLE OF EARTH HAVE THOUGHT FOR CENTURIES, THE TRUTH IS I WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS AND SEALED WITHIN A TIMEWARP, MUCH LIKE ZORDON BEFORE ME" the voice answered **"alright then, I'm Duncan" said the very tall and muscular boy in a black tank top, shredded camis, black converse and black fingerless gloves "I'm Sarah" said the average height/petite female in a light blue baby tee, a dark blue mini skirt and white sneakers with blue stripes "I'm Eddie" said the tall athletic boy in a red T-shirt with a couple white stripes going from the right shoulder to the same hip, a pair of black jeans and red converse "I'm Wendy" said the short/petite female in a pink spaghetti-strap tank top, a pink mini skirt and pair of pink flip-flops "And I'm Pete" said the sorta-tall boy in a yellow sweatshirt, some acid wash jeans and a pair of yellow skate shoes **"NOW, DO YOU SEE THE QUARTER-SIZED ROMAN COLUM?" Socrates asked **"Yup" the five buds said in unison **"I WANT YOU TO APPROACH IT, IT HOLDS SOMETHING FOR EACH OF YOU" **"Awsome" Duncan said as he grabbed a black and gold wristband with the Greek symbol for omega and a few buttons on it "I agree" Eddie said as he grabbed as he grabbed a red and gold one "Sweet" Pete said grabbing his that was yellow and silver "It's so fetch" Wendy said grabbing hers that was pink and gold "Rad" Sarah said grabbing hers that was turquoise and gold.** **After being told that they were now power rangers and the rules of it, a second time since Sarah and Duncan were making out throughout the entire lecture they morphed "I am the mighty panther" Duncan called as he pressed a couple buttons on his morpher "I am the glorious gazelle" Wendy called as she did the same "I am the perfect puma" Sarah called as she imitated her boyfriend's actions "I am raging ram" Eddie called as he pressed the right buttons on his morpher "I am the howling coyote" Pete said as copied the others. After a few seconds they appeared in similar spandex jumpsuits, Duncan's was black with white Greek patterns on it and the helmet look a lot like a panther's head , Wendy's was pink with the same white Greek patterns on it and the helmet looked a lot like a pink gazelle's head plus in had a mini skirt over the pants, Sarah's was the same as Wendy's, but it was turquoise and the helmet looked a lot like a puma's head only the color mach the rest of the suit, Eddie's was the same as Duncan's, but it was red and the helmet looked like a red ram's head and Pete's was the same as Eddie's, but it was yellow and the helmet looked a lot like the head of a yellow coyote.** _Thank you for reading, now please rate and review _


	2. Dude, What's That

_**I'm back with chapter two**_

_**Chapter 2: Dude, What's That**_

The rangers were hanging out at 'The Angel Spell Café', but as far as Sarah and Duncan were concerned the two of them were the only people in the universe…that was until they're make-out session interrupted by their communicators going off.

Wendy answered it "Come in Socrates" _**"there's a monster attacking downtown, but I'm not willing to describe it"**_ "And why the fuck not?" _**"You'll find out" **_after that the line went dead.

After arriving in downtown the rangers saw what appeared to be a dozen zombies and a monster that appeared to be made from a used tampon "Dude, what's that?" Eddie and Pete asked in unison as they pointed to the monster "You don't wanna know" Duncan replied.

"**I am the mighty **_**P.M.**_**, fear my bloody wrath" **and with that the rangers began laughing hysterically…once they stopped giggling Duncan and Eddie attacked the monster while the other three headed for the zombies.

Half an hour later they finally decided to morph "Ready, let's do this" Eddie said.

"I am the mighty panther" Duncan called, "I am the glorious gazelle" Wendy called, "I am the perfect puma" Sarah called, "I am the raging ram" Eddie called; "I am the howling coyote" Pete called.

"**Power Rangers: Roman Pride" **the five rangers called in unison.

"Panther Blade" Duncan called as a Spartan sword appeared in his hands, "Grazing Daggers" Wendy called as a pair of horn-like daggers appeared in her hands, "Puma Spear" Sarah called as an Athenian spear appeared in her hands "Ram Shield" Eddie called as a Spartan shield appeared on his arm, "Coyote bow" Pete called as a composite long bow appeared in his hands.

"Now, let's put 'em together" after doing so **"Pride Cannon!" **they yelled in unison as it blasted P.M. to smithereens.

"C'mon let's go home" Pete said "I don't think that's the best plan" Duncan replied as he looked up to see that the monster had grown to sixty feet tall "Oh shit" Eddie grumbled.

"**We Need Pride Zord Power Pronto" **the rangers called as their zords began to arrive.

"**Now, it's megazord time!" the group called as the zords began to come together**__

"_**Pride megazord online" "Pride Blade I summon thee" Eddie called as a giant Spartan sword appeared in the megazord's hands "Hero's strike" Duncan called as they cut the monster in half **_

"Dude, we did it" Pete said proudly "And it was awesome" Eddie added "We were so fab" Wendy exclaimed, but Sarah and Duncan just went back to making-out.

_**I hope you liked it, now please rate and review.**_


	3. Pretty In Platinum

_**Here's my third installment of Power Rangers: Roman Pride**_

_**Chapter 3: Pretty In Platinum**_

Duncan, Eddie, Wendy, Pete and Sarah were having coffee at 'The Angel Spell Café' when the pink ranger noticed a tall muscular boy with messy dirty blond hair wearing a red tattered tee, acid wash jeans with some white running shoes and on his left wrist was a broken morpher walk out of a purple-ish interdimsional rip _'Hello hottie' Wendy thought as the boy walked up to the nearby karate dojo_

_After Duncan paid for the drinks the rangers went their separate ways. Sarah and Duncan headed towards the house to make-out or more, Eddie and Pete went to the porn shop and Wendy was on her way to the karate dojo where she met up with the new hottie, Joey Peterson._

"Hey Cutie, What'cha name?" Joey asked her "Wendy Jhonston and you?" she asked "Joey Peterson" he answered as what they thought was an earthquake occurred and they heard a screeching growl causing them to realize that it was no natural disaster it was a monster attack, So Joey tried to morph, but instead he got teleported into the cave on the outskirts of town.

Joey looked around and thought he was back in the old command center then looked at the timewarp and saw an unfamiliar face "Dude, are you like, Zordon's clone" **"HOW DO YOU KNOW ZORDON, YOUNG ONE?" ** "In another dimention I was the black mighty morphin', green zeo, red turbo, and black astro rangers, all led by Zordon of Eltar " **"I BELIEVE THAT THE CURRENT RANGER TEAM NEEDS HELP WITH TEAM WORK AND FOLLOWING THE RULES, SO HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT LEADING THEM AS THE PLATINUM RANGER" ** "Thanks, man" Joey said as a silver and gold wristband appeared on each arm the left one with the alpha symbol and the right one with the omega symbol, after seeing the morpher he lifted an eyebrow and asked "Dude, did you steal the designs for the Zeonizers" _**"JUST GO" he commanded**_

Joey was then teleported to the docks where the other five rangers were already morphed so he stood his ground then crossed his wrists and called out _**"I am the eagle, proud and true" **_he then appeared in a silver spandex jumpsuit with black Greek patterns on it, the original green ranger shield over his chest and the helmet looked alot like a silver eagle head.

Joey soon noticed to the other rangers were getting their asses kicked by Fire, a human/ gazelle crossbreed with the head of a Phoenix, so he gave the monster a Flying Kick to the face followed by a punch to the stomach and a kick to the back when he found a katana with an eagle head at the end of the handle and spare the monster head, the head on the katana's eyes opened and started screaming _"Yes, Yes, I kicked his ass, I am The Great Kyowa and I kicked his sorry ass" 'Now I know how Tommy felt when he had Saba' _Joey thought to himself "Now, Silence you stupid katana!" the monster then became the size of the building so Joey raised 'The Great Kyowa' to the sky and screamed

"**I call upon the power of the Platinum Eagle" **he then jumped into the cockpit and said "Change to warrior mode then give Fire a Flying Kick to the face" and grabbed a giant katana screaming **"Sky Blade Kyowa: Tri-Blades" **the blade then three times produced three aerial blades that sliced Fire into three pieces.

After the battle the six rangers were teleported back to 'The Cave of Power'

"Thanks dude for savin' our asses out there" Duncan said as Sarah played with his waist length black hair "No prob, man" Joey said as he scratched the back of his skull "You were so HOT when you were kicking the shit out of Fire, Joey" Wendy said very seductively as she embraced him in a hug. Duncan and Sarah then began to make-out, as did Joey and Wendy.

A special thanks to JOUNOUCHI sama for letting me use his oc and helping me write this chapter

Please rate and review


	4. Boot Cramp And Black Again

_**Cam's back with chapter four**_

_**Chapter 4: Boot Cramp and Black Again**_

"**Drop and give me twenty, maggots" Joey commanded **"You're kidding right?" Duncan suggested **"No, you fuckin' maggot, I'm not"** "I think he's snapped, bro" Eddie muttered under his breath **"What was that maggot" **"You've got a fuckin' screw loose, man" Pete hissed.

"What's wrong, hunny?" Sarah asked Duncan "I feel like I got hit by a fuckin' eighteen wheeler" he replied "How come?" she asked "Because Joey went fuckin' drill sergeant on our asses" Pete and Eddie answered in unison "Oh, did he" Wendy growled.

Wendy walked up to Joey and started yelling _**"Why the fuck did you go army on my friend's, man!?"**_

"_I'm sorry, baby, but I that so that next time a monster attacks they don't get their asses kicked" Joey answered sweetly "It's alright hunny__**"**_

Then the six of them got teleported to 'The Cave of Power'

"Hey, man wazzup" Duncan asked Socrates getting two smacks across the face from Wendy **"I NEED YOU TO GIVE YOU'RE MORPHERS TO ALPHA 7, HE WILL ADD A COMUNICATOR SYSTEM TO THEM THEN BEFORE YOU GO YOU MUST ENTER THE SIX COLOR COORDINATED TUBES AGAINST THE WALL TO YOUR RIGHT"** "Alright, dude" Eddie said as they headed to the tubes then each of them entered the tubes that match their ranger colors gaining them new powers. Wendy got flying, Duncan could now absorb matter, Eddie could multiply, Pete could teleport, Sarah could read minds and Joey got ice powers.

Soon there was a monster attack **"I am Drill-Wulf, fear me" **growled a werewolf dressed like an army camando then the rangers arrived in the park in front of Drill-Wulf followed by Joey saying **"It's Morphin' Time" **and calling **"Mastodon" **"Dude, he's an original" Eddie said in shock "Wow, man" Pete muttered in amazement "Awsome" Duncan said cooly "EEEEEE!" Wendy squealed "Sweet" Sarah nearly shrieked.

Joey tried to give Drill-Wulf a Flying Kick, but Drill-Wulf dodged it and punched Joey in the stomach sending him flying then Duncan grabbed onto an oak tree creating a thick layer of wood over his skin and Eddie duplicated twice to where there were three of him. Then Duncan and Eddie charged at

Drill-Wulf, Duncan punched Drill-Wulf in the face followed by the three Eddies charging at the Drill-Wulf punching and kicking him like crazy soon after that Wendy flew in and kicked the monster in the chest and Pete teleported behind Drill-Wulf and kicked him in the back of the neck. After that Joey used the cannon form of his Power Axe to blow the monster all to hell, but then Drill-Wulf grew to the size of a large building **"I need dinozord power now!" **soon the Mastodon zord arrived and Joey jumped into the cockpit screaming **"Mastodon Strike!" **and a ray of dark energy blew Drill-Wulf to smithereens, leaving wolf guts all over the city.

Luckily the innards of the monster slid off of Duncan's wood shell, but the same couldn't be said for the others Eddie and Pete didn't mind the two just sprayed each other with the hose, but the girls had been in the shower together for six hours the guys couldn't understand why those two cared so much about it "Can you believe those two care so much about not being covered in shredded wolf organs that they'd spend six and a half hours in the shower" Pete questioned just before getting smacked across the face by both girls "Even I know that what you said is wrong on so many levels, Pete" Duncan said just before all six rangers shared a nice long laugh.

_**Thanks for reading this far, now please R&R**_


	5. Violet Pain Part 1

_**We're back with a five part chapter**_

_**Chapter 5: Violet Pain Part 1**_

Duncan, Sarah, Eddie, Joey, Wendy and Pete were hanging out at the beach. Duncan was playing guitar for Sarah, Joey was surfing, Wendy was sunbathing while Eddie and Pete were playing Frisbee when Eddie got distracted by the new girl, Mandi, walking by with her top off causing him to get his in the nuts with the flying disc, huddling over in pain.

As they were leaving the beach they saw what a non-ranger would think was a thunder storm, but they soon saw Mandi disappear

Meanwhile on the moon…

Mandi landed in a fog filled room where she was approached by a seven and a half foot tall man with pale blue skin wearing gold armor and a black cape _**"Hello Mandi, I am Lord Darkira and I have chosen you to be my Violet Ranger"**_ the dark figure said as a purple and gold wristband appeared on both of her wrists, the left one with the alpha symbol and the right one with the omega symbol then Mandi's eyes flashed purple _**"I am the kraken, aggressive and strong" **_she said as she appeared in a dark purple spandex jumpsuit with white stripes going around the arms and a white spandex miniskirt over the dark purple tights

Mandi then appeared at the lake with a dozen Shaddodrones

**To Be Continued… **


	6. I realized how bad this turned out

Dead Story, I'm working on Re-making this


End file.
